Shatter Paths
by KekiAiKohi
Summary: The day passes by as if time is no longer there. How long will I wait for that day to happen? Will I be able to make the right decisions or fall prey to my misguided words? Can I face my past? Does that person hate me? I have to wait for my answers. After all, I got all the time in the world.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

Miss Cake: Ah, how long has it been since the last time I wrote a story/chapter on this website? Well I finally decided to continue the story that my beloved friend (SaturnXK) had left behind. I could have continue this a long time ago but I was rather...unmotivated to do anything. I try to write stories but there's never an ending to them. Unless I was force to do it for homework or essay.

I'm very sorry for the readers that had like this story and was disappointed to see the story uncontinue. I will try my very best to keep the grammar in check and try to make the characters' personalities accurate. Oh and make the story a bit interesting.

For the first chapter, I will leave it as it is since my friend had already created it. I will just check for grammar and spelling mistakes. I will also add some more details to it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!~ (But of course since my awesome friend made it XD)

___Thoughts: I love cake :3_

If you see this, "___**AFALALALALALALALA**_", it is a line break, just to point it out.

___**AFALALALALALALALA**_

___The next morning…_

"I go now," I say.

"Okay. See you later," Phinks nods. I gave him a glance before disappearing from his sight.

I ran back to the motel downtown with the wind caressing my face. Although it is still early (only 7 am) there are quite a few people out and about. I swallow; my mouth seems to be dry. ___Apparently, I'm thirsty. _I stop running and halt in front of a pub. There weren't many people in it, and for that I am glad. I didn't like staring eyes from people. The bartender glares at me as I walk in casually.

"Whaddya want, shrimp?" The bartender snarl, showing all of his five black teeth as he leers unpleasantly at me. His breathe reeks of garlic and trash. ___Disgusting. _I look at him coolly,___"Maybe I should kill him."_

"One drink," I say in response. I didn't particularly liked beer, but it was the only thing that was drinkable around here. Mumbling in a subdued tone, the bartender slam a jug on the scratched and worn out table and fills it up with frothing beer, spilling half of it in the process.

I take the beer and head over to a table in the corner, with my back facing the entrance. I lower the bandana on my face and take a swing. I try not make a face, but the beer was terrible. I put my elbows on the table and stare at the wall opposite of me. I also raise the bandana up onto my face again, not wishing to take another sip of the beer.

I remain in that position, not moving a muscle even when I hear the pub door open and listen to someone walks in with a suppressed aura. I felt, rather than hear, the person walks over to where the bartender is currently standing at. The bartender's rude tone is soon replace with one of careful respect.

"Good day to you. You are looking well this fine morning," The bartender say in a sickeningly, oily voice.

"I would like to know where Katsumi is. Has he passed through this area, by any chance?" A smooth, chilling voice ask.

"No, I haven't seen him," The bartender reply very nervously.

"___The bartender should take some lessons on how to lie; he obviously wasn't telling the truth." _I thought absentmindedly.

"Oh? He hasn't? Well then, if that is so, I'll be going now." The man turns to leave, but not before murmuring something to his men, who stayed behind him the entire time.

___I am sure that the men would stay to try and squeeze the information out of the bartender. After all, I always done this type of thing. _The man stops at the doorway and then turns back to face the room. No one is left in the pub except for me. All the other customers left quickly and quietly as soon as the man had enter the room. I continue staring at the wall and pointedly ignore the man.

"You have some nerve, you know," The man say, suddenly appearing in front of me. I didn't move a single centimeter. "Most people run away at the sight of me."

"Why that so?" I ask, finally focusing my empty eyes on the man and at the same time, look at the man's appearance.

___The man is… frozen. _That is the only way I could describe him. Of course, I didn't mean literally frozen, I meant very emotionless. ___Coldness radiated from every fiber of the man's being. His eyes is cold, his smile is cold, and his voice is cold. He look as though he has never have any feelings in the world and that the emotions he is now showing is something he have read off a book and is attempting to try it out on regular people. _The man's brown eyes stare back at me, as though he is describing me in his head as well.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out," The man reply.

He then bow slightly. I raise an eyebrow. "My name is Takumi."

I neither bow nor say his name. The man, Takumi, look at me with a slightly amused smile on his lips. "You have very strong Nen." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I stare at him as if to ask "So what?"

The man continues to speak. "It is stronger than the many other people who I have encountered, one of the strongest actually. But no matter how strong your aura is right now, I am sure that it is not your true power. You are still hiding most of your Nen, aren't you? The aura that I feel right now is only the tip of the iceberg. Am I correct?"

I didn't answer. I am wondering why the hell this annoying man is even talking to me. Takumi observes me with a hungry smile.

"You're interesting; I like you," Takumi says with a grin.

"You annoying; go away," I answer back. Takumi cock his head.

"My, my. I haven't had someone talk to me that way for a very long time," Takumi say. I ignore the statement.

"Why you go around with no aura? You know it very suspicious if man walk into pub and have no aura," I say bluntly. Takumi smirks.

"Well, if I showed you my true aura, then I guarantee that you would piss your pants," Takumi grins.

My lips twitches in annoyance underneath my bandana. ___I loathe arrogant men like him._

"Why you talk to me? You annoying," I reply. I frown at the man slightly. Takumi smiled.

"I already told you: you're interesting," Takumi says happily. I move ever so slightly. "Heh. You wanna kill me, don't you?" Takumi proudly say.

"Of course I do. You annoying," I repeated. I gave Takumi an evil look that can cause little kids to wet themselves repeatedly.

"Your Nen has increased a tiny bit. I can feel murderous intent coming off it," Takumi say with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Since you so good reading auras, you would know I kill you if you no go away," I hiss. My eyes flashes dangerously. "I get angry easy." To my complete and utter exasperation, Takumi didn't go away. Instead, he look quite happy about something. I growl with anger. ___I wanted to rip that stupid grin of that stupid man's stupid face this stupid second._

"You looked rather dangerous, you know," Takumi comments, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. "Be careful, you might hurt somebody with that killer aura."

___Argh! That's it.____I ____had enough of this foolish conversation that I'm in. _My eyes narrow into slits and I prepare myself to tear that damn annoying, talkative head off his body.

"Hey, relax. You don't want to kill me," Takumi calmly say. I snarl, not bothering to listen to any more of this man's chatter. ___He talked even more than Shalnark, that's saying a lot. _"I want you to join my organization, _Hebi no Shita aka the Serpent's Tongue_." This froze me instantly.

___**AFALALALALALALALA**_

___Takumi's POV_

I knew that this man is ready to kill me and he knew that when he attacked, I will not be ready to stop him. ___When people get angry, they get stronger… most of the time anyway. _I knew I have to say my proposal now, before the man be able to kill me.

"I want you to join my organization, _Hebi no Shita aka the Serpent's Tongue_." With satisfaction, I notices that this made the man stop.

"You're what? What snake tongue?" The man ask with a faint hint of confusion evidence in his voice.

"I have made up an organization, the _Serpent's Tongue_. As you may have guessed, I am an outlaw. And since I'm an outlaw, I decided to do something outlaw-ish. I've had this organization for about four years now," I say. I notice that the man is staring at me as though I am some sort of strange alien that had come from planet Pluto.

___**AFALALALALALALALA**_

S___nake Tongue? Snake Tongue? Was this man trying to copy the Genei Ryodan or something? This man must be some sort of copycat. And what kind of name was Snake Tongue? That was one of the stupidest names I had ever heard. This man really must be an idiot… _These are the thoughts that were running through my mind when Takumi had said what he said. I was so surprise that I even forgot to kill the man.

"Well…?" Takumi say impatiently, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Why you want me join?" I ask.

"Well, I already noticed that you have a mountain of aura. You have no problem with murdering either. You are an assassin and if I take in all those factors above, I shall assume that you must have no hesitation about stealing," Takumi say. "Although you are quite short, I must say you are perfect for a position in the Serpent's Tongue." I twitch at the comment that was made to my height.

"Sorry. I already in organization," I say.

"And what is that organization?" Takumi ask, curiosity and indignation about being rejected clouding his face.

"Genei Ryodan," I say.___I didn't have any qualms about announcing the name of the Troupe. After all, it wasn't as though they were in hiding or anything._

"Ah, the Genei Ryodan, also known as the Phantom Troupe. Their less formal name is the Spiders, and their organization's symbol is of a twelve-legged spider," Takumi say, sounding like an encyclopedia, and then his lips wrinkled, the happy look on his face now gone. "Why the hell did you join that group?" I look at him coldly.

"I have reason," I boredly say.

"Feh, the Genei Ryodan is the arch enemy of the Hebi no Shita," Takumi aggressively reply.

"I never even hear about snake tongue," I say, knowing that I am incorrectly saying the name of Takumi's organization once again. He threw me a dirty look.

"I have a message to Kuroro Lucifer," Takumi hissed into my ear. "Tell him to meet me at the Peony Garden in Bud Street in ten days' time." I look directly into Takumi's eyes.

"Can't do that. Don't know where Danchou is. Danchou disappear after mission," I blankly reply.

"How annoying," Takumi muttered under his breathe. "You even call him "Danchou" as well eh? Che, he hardly deserves to be called 'boss'."

"You know him?" I ask, not really caring about the answer.

"No, but he keeps on pushing the Serpent's Tongue into the shadows and letting the Genei Ryodan claim the spotlight in newspapers and such," Takumi's eyes flashes in jealousy. I roll my eyes. _Jealousy____ is an ugly sight among men and women. He acts as if Danchou stole his girl._

"Whatever, I go now," I say, finally having enough of the outlaw wannabe.

"I don't care how you do it, but you better tell Kuroro to meet me in Peony Garden. If he doesn't show up, then I will destroy the Genei Ryodan. I have my means. I WILL do it," Takumi glares at me.

"Hai, hai," I mumble as I left the pub. ___Takumi is definitely a wannabe, evil, crazy, mad scientist as well as a wannabe outlaw._

___**AFALALALALALALALA**_

Miss Cake: I had to switch this to present tense 'cause I felt that using past tense would make it confusing. It is happening now after all. I also had trouble with making certain sentences into thoughts. I don't know if I had done it correctly, but I hope you guys will like the corrections that I have made to it. - For the old readers.

Anyway, please tell me right away if I had made any mistakes because I am pretty rusty on writing out chapters and doing grammar correctly.

Ah, please do review 'cause it will probably make me extremely happy (Motivation bonus = Update faster *Shot*) and make my friend very proud of her work. Oh and also, visit her page :D She got lots of interesting stories there~!

The stories are on hold now because she is on her final year of high school and you know what I mean when it gets ___extremely _busy. Especially with final exams and college selections and jobs. Very tiring indeed . _ .

Buuuuut go ahead and read them anyway! She needs all the support that she can get!

*Brick'd for shameless advertisement* I give you cream puffs and coffee cake :DDDD *Gets kick off of the program* Teaaaaam Rockettttt, blaaaaaasting offffff againnnnn~~!


	2. Suspense In The Air

Miss Cake: Ah, I can't believe that I mix up the title name with one of my stories that I was going to make for my playmate. Though I'm too lazy to change it now.. If anyone is interested in knowing the original title, it is "******Scatter Paths".**

I must have been too tired to notice it at all. Anyway, I'm planning on making banana coffee cake tomorrow 'cause I feel like it. Plus I am also practicing on my drawing skills.

Ah, I also made some comments in this chapter 'cause I want some entertainment~ I'm sorry if any of you find it annoying. If so, just tell me and I will stop ___(regretfully_)..

Wall: (Why is this child telling us about her plans?)

The floor loves you too. You know what? I will just make it third person point of view. *Shot for being too lazy to change the point of view to 1st*

**Fullcel14: Thank you for pointing out that I posted the same chapter~**

Enjoy :D

Wait wait, I forgot to do this. *Professional Voice Activated*

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter and the only thing that I own is...nothing for now. SaturnXK made this storyline and the snake tongue group.**

Now you can enjoy.

___**AFALALALALALALALA**_

___The last thing that happened in the previous chapter_

___"Feh, the Genei Ryodan is the arch enemy of the Hebi no Shita," Takumi aggressively reply._

___"I never even hear about snake tongue," I say, knowing that I am incorrectly saying the name of Takumi's organization once again. He threw me a dirty look._

___"I have a message to Kuroro Lucifer," Takumi hissed into my ear. "Tell him to meet me at the Peony Garden in Bud Street in ten days' time." I look directly into Takumi's eyes._

___"Can't do that. Don't know where Danchou is. Danchou disappear after mission," I blankly reply._

___"How annoying," Takumi muttered under his breathe. "You even call him "Danchou" as well eh? Che, he hardly deserves to be called 'boss'."_

___"You know him?" I ask, not really caring about the answer._

___"No, but he keeps on pushing the Serpent's Tongue into the shadows and letting the Genei Ryodan claim the spotlight in newspapers and such," Takumi's eyes flashes in jealousy. I roll my eyes. Jealousy is an ugly sight among men and women. He acts as if Danchou stole his girl._

___"Whatever, I go now," I say, finally having enough of the outlaw wannabe._

___"I don't care how you do it, but you better tell Kuroro to meet me in Peony Garden. If he doesn't show up, then I will destroy the Genei Ryodan. I have my means. I WILL do it," Takumi glares at me._

___"Hai, hai," I mumble as I left the pub. Takumi is definitely a wannabe, evil, crazy, mad scientist as well as a wannabe outlaw._

___**AFALALALALALALALA**_

"Takumi, I'm sorry I'm late. I got... held up," A voice from the entrance call out. Takumi turns his cold eyes towards the man.

"Yes, you should be sorry, Katsumi," Takumi say in a rather sarcastic manner. He then raise his eyes to his comrades, the Hebi no Shita. "Well, now that everyone is here, I shall tell you our mission." The other nine members of the Hebi (Serpent) all turn their eyes towards him.

"I met a member of the Genei Ryodan this morning," Takumi say. A low hiss ran through the group.

"Did you kill him?" A man shout out. Takumi glances at him.

"No, I did not. I needed him to relay a message to Kuroro Lucifer. If the man does his job, then I shall be meeting him at the Peony Garden in Blud Street in ten days," Takumi reply. His voice echoes through the room.

"Do you know the guy's name?" Someone else question.

"He wouldn't give me his name. But I did have a nice chat with him, plus I know what he looks like," Takumi answers. "This is for future reference: if you ever see a really short man with blue-black hair ___(Meanwhile with Feitan, One of Feitan's eyes started to twitch in annoyance for some odd reason)_, gold eyes and wears bandit clothes with a bandana covering the lower half of his face, then that is the man that I met in the pub."

He pauses to let the information sink in, and then claps his hands. "Alright, now for our mission. We are going to raid the museum on Bound Street. It has priceless treasures, but has maximum security. Here's what we'll do, Akira and Cho, you two will come over here and..."

___Half an hour later, the Hebi no Shita gathers around Takumi for the rest of the plan_

"We also have another thing to do tonight," Takumi announces. The nine other Hebi stares at him in interest. Takumi's voice has changes slightly into a more excited, yet calm tone. "I have seen another member of the Genei Ryodan near the museum. And we are going to..."___(Give them twinkies and hugs filled with sparkling love and hate XD)_

While the leader of the Hebi no Shita fills his comrades in with the plan for that night, on the other side of Shigaru City, a small figure leap across rooftops and buildings, deep in thought.

**__****AFALALALALALALALA**

"Must find Danchou," Feitan murmurs. "Where he go? Danchou never tell us where he go after mission. Wait, why I even bother? Snake tongue not important." While Feitan mumbles to himself and tries to find a way to contact Danchou, he notices Phinks walking around on the street.

"Phinks!" Feitan calls to the man without eyebrows. Phinks glances up and spots Feitan. Feitan jumps off the rooftop and lands in front of his comrade. ___(Imagine Feitan wearing a fairy outfit and trying to dance magically while he is in the air.)_

"Hey, Feitan. Didn't think I'd see you again for a while," Phinks answers while his eyes twinkle in amusement. Feitan observes him once more. "___He was still wearing the suit," Feitan thought._

"I meet weirdo when going back," Feitan say.

"Oh?" Phinks replies.

"You ever hear of _"____Hebi no Shita'"_? Feitan inquire. Phinks scratches his head.

"Uh... nope," Phinks confess with a shrug.

"Che, thought so. They not important," Feitan comments. He told Phinks of his encounter with the leader, Takumi, and explains what Takumi had told him to do.

"Ah. Who cares? If we haven't heard of them before, then they're not important. They're not a threat," Phinks answers truthfully.

"Thought so too," Feitan say. As soon as he said that, the wind starts to howl. Feitan stares at the direction the wind is blowing from. Phinks see an odd look flash across Feitan's face, but keep his silence of it, because he knew Feitan is listening. He is listening to the wind.

Feitan closes his eyes and clears his mind swiftly, so that the only thing that he is concentrating on is the flowing air. He has always wonder why people said the 'wind felt alive'. He always thought of it as a dead thing. He had never thought of it as having a life before.

The wind was the wind. Sometimes it carried smells and tiny particles from over the sea, like a salty scent or pollen. But that was all; it was a lifeless carrier of things, although, sometimes, in the dead of the night, when Danchou had ordered them to infiltrate a building or cause a massacre, Feitan would feel a tiny breath of life to the wind, a small warning. Whenever the air felt alive, Feitan knew that the mission would be hard.

Whenever the wind spoke to him, and whispered little messages into his ear, he knew that he would have to fight seriously that night. He still remembered the Kuruta clan mission. That day, the wind had howled fiercely, blowing through their clothes and deep into Feitan's mind, and that was when he knew that the Kuruta clan mission would not be an easy one.

He was right, the Kurutas fought with all their strength, and for the first time in a long time, Feitan was forced to use his umbrella. Feitan's umbrella was a sword and a firearm combined, and he only used it when things looked serious. That day, things were serious, but not too serious. The Kurutas made Feitan, and everyone else, fight at almost fifty percent, but in the end, they had all won their fights, of course, and taken the eyes of the dead. ___(No flames here. Sorry to disappoint.)_

The Kurutas had learn their weaponry well. Now, the wind was telling him that the Hebi no Shita ******is **important ___(The irony)_. Feitan couldn't make out what the wind was saying exactly, because the warnings kept floating away, but he knew that he shouldn't disregard the Hebi no Shita_. _They are a threat to the Spiders.

"What's wrong?" Phinks asks when he thought it is safe to talk.

"Hebi no Shita is threat. Must find Danchou," Feitan replies with some hint of urgency to it. Phinks didn't try to argue; there were times when he knew Feitan was right.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna find Danchou anyway?" Phinks answers.

The pair began running, with Phinks following Feitan. They both ran to the downtown areas, and to the motel Feitan is currently staying at.

"Whoa, this is where you ___live?" _Phinks asks in mild surprise. He stares at the dirty building and raises his non-existent eyebrows. Feitan didn't reply. He continues to follow Feitan into the insides of the motel building, looking like a tourist with the way he stares and ogles at everything around him. ___(Don't forget the ladies~)_

"Nice room..." Phinks comments as he looks around like a four year old child. "Uh, why don't you get a better place?"

Feitan shrugs in response. He liked this place, even though it was dirty and everything needed replacing ___(The toilet for example...)_. It gave him a sense of familiarity. Feitan notices two ___(love) _letters sitting on his bed.

"Speak of devil," Feitan murmurs in annoyance as he opens one of the letters.

"What's wrong?" Phinks question, scooting over and watching as Feitan opens the letter.

"From Danchou," Feitan simply reply.

___This is an order to all Spiders,_  
___We will reassemble at Shigaru City in the "warehouse zone" in two days. Go to the warehouse at the end of the last row. It will have a Nen sign on it. _  
-___Danchou_

"How he find me?" Feitan wonders.

"Maybe he has a Nen ability to track people," Phinks suggests.

Feitan mutters various things in Chinese under his breath as he tore open the second letter. "Feh, another assassination letter ___(Or another fangirl's letter)_." Feitan scans the letter quickly. "___He is better at reading and listening to Japanese rather than speaking," Feitan thought boredly. _He crumples the letter up and tosses it in a ___(dark, spooky place where no one ever eat smores there...) _corner.

"Not gonna do it?" Phinks asks. Feitan shakes his head.

"Don't want to," Feitan answers. He sat on his bed and sighs. He has a vague feeling of uneasiness. Something was out of place, although he couldn't really put his finger to it.

"Something's wrong," Phinks comment. Feitan glances up at him. Phinks is frowning, his eyes are troubled. Feitan made a small sound of agreement.

"Hai. It feel like trouble brewing," Feitan say. He clenches and unclench his fist. "Make me feel nervous." It has been a while since Feitan has felt this nervous, and he didn't like the feeling. "Something very wrong."___(Indeed something is wrong. You forgot to reply to the fangirl's letter and now she is stalking you.)_

**__****AFALALALALALALALA**

Miss Cake: Oh after a couple of chapters later (My friend had already made), I will warn you that I will take much longer on it because this will be my first time making a chapter about Feitan and the Spiders. I dread the day that it comes q . q

The snake tongue group or whatever, I can do them just fine. Personally, I don't like 'em at all (Except for one person). So don't worry, I will make them suffer. Every story needs a bad guy after all. There are exceptions however.

Things are going to get ugly. Ugly (and disturbing) as in Hisoka wearing a stripper outfit out in public.

And again, do please tell me about any mistakes that is in this chapter or any other chapter.


End file.
